OCs Needed!
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: OCs are still needed! That "The OCs ARE really NEEDED!" story... Everything belongs to rightful owners, rated T, OC sign up forms, Allegiances & Prologue are included... As well as stupid story content on Fuzzykit & his 9 sisters! :D
1. OC Forms

**First of all, everyone relax... How's your day been so far?**

 **Anyways, silly me has run out of names again and this time for a very odd/good reason!.. This is a story I'll be starting next year after I'm done with Sunfrost's Kits, the first book.**

 **So everyone, you know, just settle and chill. Nothing bad is going to happen, I juts got back from camp and needed somewhere to put a draft! ('..')**

 **Anyways, if you could please help me out check out the stuff below and well, enjoy..**

* * *

 **Here are the OC forms, the warriors are immortal. Rulers are given nine lives, they join StarClan. Second in Commands (SIC) can choose to die before they become Ruler &/or step down but after receiving their nine lives they follow the Rulers mortality. Warriors can choose to join StarClan if they die, or choose to keep on living, Queens are the same. Kits & Apprentices cannot be brought back to life after they die. **

**After receiving their warrior name, clan cats can never die unless they choose to. Only Rulers, Kits, Apprentices & Outsiders can permanently die. **

**Healers & SIC can choose to die or be brought back to life. After warriors choose to become Outsiders & Elders, they become mortal again.**

 **Remember; rainbow pelts allowed, flying cats aren't! Eg, Tabbystar wears sunglasses & only LoveClan cats can make other cats fall in love with them. Only two OCs per person, but you can submit their kits if they're a couple. I'll probably change that if there's less entries. **

**Have creative names! Eg:**

 **Cutsmile of DarkClan**

 **Buzzsparkle of CoolClan**

 **Joyblink of HappyClan**

 **Cloverkiss of LoveClan**

 **It'd be more fun! :)**

 **Below are forms & examples.**

* * *

Second in Command:

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Family:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

* * *

Healer:

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Family:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

* * *

Warrior:

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Family:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

* * *

Apprentice:

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Family:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Position:  
** _(Healer's apprentice, or Warrior apprentice)_

 **Future Name:**

* * *

Queen:

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Mate:**

 **Kits:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Permanent Queen:  
** _Yes/No?_

* * *

Kit:

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Mother:**

 **Father:**

 **Litter-mates:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Future Name:**

 **Future Position:  
** _Healer, Warrior, Rogue_

* * *

Elder:

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Family:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Former Position:  
** _Warrior, Queen, Healer, Loner_

* * *

Kittypet:

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Family:**

 **Personality:**

 **Collar Colour:**

 **Kit, 6 Moons, Full Grown?:**

* * *

Loner:

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Family:**

 **Personality:**

 **Kit, 6 Moons, Full Grown?:**

* * *

Rogue:

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Family:**

 **Personality:**

 **Hunting Buddies:**

 **Kit, 6 Moons, Full Grown?:**

* * *

Other:

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Forest, Moor, Waterfall, Backyard Mansion Fountains, Twolegplace Streets:**

 **Family:**

 **Appearance:**

* * *

 **If** **the clan is big, there can be up to 4 SIC, 3 Healers but only one Ruler. If the clan is small like DarkClan, check those allegiances.**

 **Threetails, Longstripe, Sleekstar, Rosestar, Joyblink, Moondot & Deadkit all have powers:**

 **Threetails was born with three tails that he has easy control over.**

 **Longstripe was born with long legs and a monochrome stripy pelt, thus he is faster than ordinary cats.**

 **Sleekstar is small for a Ruler, meaning he is faster and lighter on his paws, he's also able to hide in the shadows easier.**

 **Rosestar, Ruler of LoveClan, can make any cat outside the warrior code fall in love him or any other LoveClan cat.**

 **Joyblink, SIC of HappyClan, touches a cat outside the warrior code to make them happy for a period of time.**

 **Moondot, an elder, can turn invisible underneath the moonlight.**

 **Deadkit is able to sense pain in others even before the pain is known.**

 **You can have cats like these with powers but make it understand, eg. A cat from CoolClan cannot make a cat fall in love with them. A cat from HappyClan cannot hide in the shadows. A cat from DarkClan cannot make another cat happy. A cat from LoveClan cannot feel pain in others.**

 **ATTENTION:  
** **Healers, SIC & Rulers can have kits! SIC can only retire and step down if they're a queen and are the only SIC, Healers can only have kits if they have a fully trained apprentice. Rulers can only have kits if the clan population is low and/or there are other apprentices in the clan. **

**OC example forms are listed below...**

* * *

Second in Command:

 **Name:** _Silentstep_

 **Appearance:** _Black & white she-cat with black eyes_

 **Sister:** _Sharptooth_

 **Brother:** _Cutsmile_

 **Personality:** _Quiet, smart & protective_

 **Clan:** _DarkClan_

* * *

Healer:

 **Name:** _Buzzsparkle_

 **Appearance:** _Grey tom with sparkling amber eyes_

 **Half-sister:** _Summerbreeze_

 **Personality:** _Happy, laid-back & respectful_

 **Clan:** _CoolClan_

* * *

Warrior:

 **Name:** _Longstripe_

 **Appearance:** _Long-legged white tom with black stripes and grey eyes with a long tail_

 **Sister:** _Brindlefrost_

 **Daughters:** _Quickpaw_

 **Personality:** _Sinister, sarcastic & kind to his friends and family_

 **Clan:** _DarkClan_

* * *

Apprentice:

 **Name:** _Highpaw_

 **Appearance:** _Blue tabby tom with amber eyes and a white tail tip_

 **Brother:** _Sliceheart_

 **Personality:** _Brave, headstrong & curious_

 **Clan:** _DarkClan_

 **Position:** _Warrior **  
**_

 **Future Name:** _Highswipe_

* * *

Queen:

 **Name:** _Summerbreeze_

 **Appearance:** _Black & white she-cat with yellow eyes & a scarred flank_

 **Mate:** _Unknown_

 **Kits:** _Openkit & Hollykit_

 **Personality:** _Brave, protective & kind_

 **Clan:** _CoolClan_

 **Permanent Queen:** _No_

* * *

Kit:

 **Name:** _Deadkit_

 **Appearance:** _Gold & green tom with red eyes_

 **Mother:** _Cottontick_

 **Father:** _Hiddenpelt_

 **Sister:** _Clawkit_

 **Personality:** _Snappy, smart & quiet_

 **Clan:** _DarkClan_

 **Future Name:** _Deadleaf_

 **Future Position:** _Healer_

* * *

Elder:

 **Name:** _Redstreak_

 **Appearance:** _White furry tom with red streaks in his fur_

 **Family:** _Unknown_

 **Personality:** _Nice, brave & headstrong_

 **Clan:** _DarkClan_

 **Former Position:** _Second in Command_

* * *

Kittypet:

 **Name:** _Quillow_

 **Appearance:** _Jay-coloured (light bluish-grey) tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes_

 **Family:** _Unknown_

 **Personality:** _Kind, quiet & jumpy_

 **Collar Colour:** _Green with a silver bell & tag_

 **Age:** _Young adult_

* * *

Loner:

 **Name:** _Shutout_

 **Appearance:** _Golden tabby tom_

 **Family:** _Unknown_

 **Personality:** _Brutal, quick-thinker & ill-tempered_

 **Age:** _Full grown_

* * *

Rogue:

 **Name:** _Ginger_

 **Appearance:** _Light brown tabby queen with green eyes_

 **Son:** _Halftom_

 **Daughter:** _Paige_

 **Mate:** _Unknown_

 **Personality:** _Kind, protective & patient_

 **Hunting Buddies:** _Paige & Halftom_

 **Age:** _Full grown_

* * *

Other:

 **Name:** _Ruby_

 **Species:** _Dog_

 **Lives:** _Twolegplace_

 **Family:** _Unknown_

 **Appearance:** _Short-legged, plump, grey female dog_

* * *

 **Twolegplace:**

Like any other harmless neighbourhood. Lined with hedges, brick ways and full of alleyways littering like snakes through houses and towers. Shortcuts, gangs and other mysteries surround this place, the home of kittypets and strays.

On the Night of the Smiling Moon, all hell breaks loose on these streets, blood rushes down the gutters and fur clogs the wheels of vehicles. The streets gloom with fog of winter, its quiet with no surviving noise.

Welcome to the Twolegplace, the place where spirits are broken.

* * *

 **The Moor:**

The short green grass tells many stories passed on by travellers. No prey except for birds of all sizes and rabbits of all colours.

There's a rock wall, separating the mountain & farmland from the forest & Twolegplace. The wall is a soft brown, littered endless black holes. Snakes come and go, but they're not the only thing hiding here.

Exiled warriors, stray kittypets that have wandered too far, and dangerous rogues make their home here as well.

Its the survival of the fittest, die or run.

* * *

 **The Second Moor (Clearing):**

There's a huge clearing lined with trees and burrows beside the forest and the moor. This is CoolClan's territory, they try their best to fend over outsiders and hunt for themselves. They camp is small, their hunts are empty, but the fire in their eyes are bright as ever.

Because when you're a CoolClan cat, nothing ever disrupts your chill.

* * *

 **The Fountains:**

There's a large mansion at the end of the Twolegplace, it has a massive backyard that's also an entrance to the forest of warriors. The backyard is full of prey, mice, worms, small birds & voles.

This is LoveClan's territory. The multiple fountains are playgrounds for their kits, the tiled floor near the mansion is as far as the cats go if they can't find any food.

There's many flower bushes and trees as well as soft green grass that can be seen for miles.

LoveClan cats hide well and breathe in the scents of this Twoleg backyard as if they were kittypets in their own skins. But be warned, they sharpen their claws on rocks and know many Twoleg terms, they are smart and cunning.

* * *

 **The Waterfalls:**

In a part of the forest, there's a place littered with waterfalls, sunbaking-rocks and streams. The trees shelter dens hidden behind these waterfalls, they create soft streams that guard the camp. Rocks lay onto one side of the territory, facing the moor.

HappyClan cats live here, they live up to their clan name.

Nothing can beat this good life of watery prey and nice shade.

* * *

 **The Forest:**

On the edge of the Twolegplace in-between the moor and mansion, lies a dull forest. Its green trees seem normal, but even they shudder when one of the DarkClan cats walk past.

It looks like any other forest, except at night, especially of Smiling Moon, its so dark. You can't see anything in front of your eyes. You hear screams and laughter. During the day, the sun soaks up the split blood.

But the dreaded memories stay.

This is DarkClan's territory, and nothing dares to challenge that.

* * *

 **If** **your cat has a superpower, please label it as "Other:" You can make up to five-two cats. Pick any clan you want but DarkClan is almost full. Please be sure to make their position stand out if you send in a Healer without saying that they're a Healer I'll just probs put them down as a Warrior.**

 **There you go, any questions just feel free to ask. Any OCs, send them in.**

 **Everything goes to rightful owners, you will be credited for your OC, I will have the Allegiances up tomorrow.**

 **-Star4**


	2. Open Spots

**Sorry, noticed a lot of people getting confused, so here's what's available positions for your OCs.**

* * *

DarkClan-

 _FULL!_

* * *

HappyClan

 **Elders:**

 _2-3 open spots left!_

* * *

CoolClan

 **Warriors:**

 _4 open spots left!_

 **Queens:**

 _1 expecting spot left!_

 **Elders:**

 _1 open spot left!_

* * *

LoveClan

 **Warriors:**

 _1 open spot left!_

 **Apprentices:**

 _1 open spot left!_

* * *

 **Does this help? Please send in your wacky OCs, I need a lot of them! If you want your cat to be in a special position for a clan, PM first because chances are I might not see your review... :(**

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners!**

 _ **-Star4**_


	3. Allegiances

**Thanks for everyone's OCs they're down below! Any questions, feel free to ask, any OCs - feel free to send some in. :)**

* * *

 **(Talk Time!)**

 _ **Rainstorm of ShadowClan-**_

 **Thank you! And you seem to follow me everywhere... But hey, I'm glad you're enjoying the crazy stuff I do! :D**

 _ **Unicorn brownies-**_

 **:)? Are you trying to creep me out? Haha, you know I got this story's idea from Creepypasta x Warriors after all...**

* * *

 **Below are the allegiances for this story.**

 **Rulers are the Leaders of the clan.**

 **Second in Command are like the Deputy.**

 **Healer is the medicine cat, can have an apprentice but is mostly decided after the old Healer's death. Eg, if Sliceheart died a new Healer would needed to be appointed before Sunhigh or Moonhigh but he could've trained an apprentice to take up his place.**

 **Healers can only have kits if there is another fully-trained healer to take their place. Rulers can only have kits if there's a shortage of apprentices & kits in the clan. Commanders can only step down to have kits if someone else takes their place, same as the Healers. **

**Please don't be offended by the names of characters and clans, this is a dark-like spoof that follows DarkClan. Cats can be rainbow, but no super powers unless they have long claws and sharp eyes. If your cat is in LoveClan, they can have a power to do something with romance. A cat is in DarkClan, feel pain or turn invisible. A cat in HappyClan can make any outsider happy for a period of time. CoolClan cats can wear sunnies &/or moustaches & ties. **

**Only warriors, healers, queens & commanders can be immortal. Once a commander chooses to be a ruler, they must live out their nine lives. Kits & apprentices can & will die until they become a warrior, they will be immortal but they'll have to age. Once an elder, you live until you die. Cats can choose to join StarClan before this, depending on the future & their role to their clan. **

**Read if you wish but don't say I didn't warn you...**

 **Enjoy, belongs to rightful owners, read on & review your experience! **

* * *

_DarkClan_

 **Ruler:**

 **Sleekstar-** Skinny, small black tom, with a white tail tip & white eyes that lack any detail

 **Second in Commands:**

 **Silentstep-** Black & white she-cat with black eyes  
 _App. Quickpaw_

 **Orangemask-** Orange, yellow & white tom

 **Healers:**

 **Sliceheart-** Blue tom with huge black paws & black-hollow eyes

 **Emberdawn-** Orange  & red she-cat with brilliant green eyes _(OC by MyPatronusIsEmberdawn)_

 **Warriors:**

 **Widowfang-** Muscular white  & black tabby she-cat with gleaming, dark-green eyes

 **Snowstorm-** Dark brown speckled white tom _(OC by BookRCoolYeah)_

 **Redmouth-** Broad-shouldered red tom with dark eyes  
 _App. Dullpaw_

 **Rimfaxe-** Black tom with silver lining his fur  
 _App. Highpaw_

 **Shadestreak-** Sleek dark grey tabby she-cat with dark violet eyes _(OC by Hi)_

 **Huntingmoon-** Grey speckled she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Longstripe-** Long-legged black & white tabby tom with grey eyes

 **Hiddenpelt-** Muscular orange tom with black paws & red eyes  
 _App. Pacepaw_ _ **  
**_

 **Sharptooth-** Dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws & a white tail tip

 **Cutsmile-** Black tom with white paws, a white muzzle & ice-blue eyes  
 _App. Flightpaw_

 **Lightningshot-** Deep blue tom with a white muzzle  & bright amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Highpaw-** Blue tabby tom with amber eyes & a white tail tip

 **Dullpaw-** Spike-furred grey tom with dark eyes

 **Pacepaw-** Silvery-grey she-cat with black eyes

 **Flightpaw-** Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes & a white muzzle

 **Quickpaw-** Fluffy, silver & black tabby she-cat

 **Queens:**

 **Brindlefrost-** White & black tabby with dark grey eyes, _expecting Redmouth's kits_

 **Cottontick-** Dappled brown queen with a grey paw, _mother of Hiddenpelt's kits_  
 **Deadkit-** Gold & green tom-kit with red eyes  
 **Clawkit-** Brown she-kit with a spiky tail

 **Elders:**

 **Moondot-** Blue she-cat with white spots

 **Redstreak-** White tom with red along his fur

 **Talltooth-** Lean, long-legged silver tom with huge teeth

 **Blackfur-** Long-haired old black tom with white eyes

 **Wolftrap-** Thick-furred grey tabby she-cat with a stumpy tail _(OC by Rainstorm of ShadowClan)_

* * *

 _HappyClan_

 **Ruler:**

 **Spottedstar-** Tortoiseshell tom

 **Second in Commands:**

 **Joyblink-** Gold she-cat  
 _App. Cedarpaw_

 **Sunheart-** Brown  & silver dappled tom

 **Healers:**

 **Tawnylight:** Lithe brown  & ginger tom

 **Dovecloud:** Brown-silver she-cat

 **Warriors:**

 **Skyheart-** Blue  & white she-cat  
 _App. Tigerpaw_

 **Ottersong-** Dark brown tabby she-cat

 **Sootsplash-** Grey tom

 **Mistystone-** Grey she-cat with darker flecks

 **Springshade-** Grey tabby tom with green eyes

 **Jumpingcloud-** Grey  & white she-cat with blue eyes  
 _App. Goldingpaw_

 **Greenlock-** Brown she-cat with green eyes  & a spotted underbelly

 **Brightshine-** Yellow she-cat with bright green eyes _(OC by cloudsplash3)_

 **Apprentices:**

 **Cedarpaw-** Tortoiseshell tom

 **Tigerpaw-** Brown tabby tom

 **Goldingpaw-** Black, sleek-furred she-cat with gold streaks in her fur

 **Reefpaw-** Gold & grey tabby tom with silver-green eyes

 **Petalpaw-** Silver dark-grey she-cat with a golden striped tail & face

 **Eggpaw-** Pale silver, almost white, & gold-ginger tom with one black ear, a grey tail-tip

 **Queens:**

 **Lilysplash-** Red tortoiseshell tabby

 **Dawnpuddle-** Creamy gold  & blue queen, _mother of Tawnylight's kits_  
 **Mosskit-** Black she-kit with white ear-tips  
 **Bramblekit-** Dark brown tabby tom  
 **Whitekit-** Dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle

 **Elders:**

 **Rainfrost-** Grey-furred tom with black flecks  & blue eyes

* * *

 _CoolClan_

 **Ruler: **

**Tabbystar-** Ginger tom with stripes

 **Second in Commands:**

 **Brindleblaze-** Brown tabby  & white she-cat with black stripes & leaf-green eyes

 **Lion-eye:** Golden dappled brown tom with blazing amber eyes

 **Healers:**

 **Buzzsparkle-** Grey tom with sparkling amber eyes

 **Blueberry-** Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Threetails-** Golden-yellow tom with three tails  
 _App. Yolopaw_

 **Blazefire-** Golden-ginger tom

 **Lizardtail-** Dappled brown tom with a skinny tail  
 _App. Dawgpaw_

 **Fallowdawn-** Light brown speckled she-cat with a white toe _(OC by Kily)_

 **Firefrost-** Ginger  & white tom  
 _App. Droppaw_

 **Silverwhisker-** Grey she-cat with silver whiskers

 **Spiderstripe-** Black tom with a white a single white stripe down his back & green eyes

 **Shrewrain-** Tortoiseshell ginger she-cat with white paws  & crystal-clear blue eyes  
 _App. Palepaw_

 **Apprentices:**

 **Dawgpaw-** Blue & black tom with yellow eyes

 **Yolopaw-** Tortoiseshell white she-cat

 **Droppaw-** Grey & white tom

 **Eveningpaw-** Golden she-cat with amber eyes

 **Palepaw-** Pale creamy-brown & darker brown tom with bright amber eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Summerbreeze-** Black & white pelt with yellow eyes, _mother of Blazefire's kits_  
 **Ope** **nkit-** White she-kit with pale ginger splotches & blue eyes  
 **Hollykit-** Black she-kit with two front white paws  & yellow eyes

 **Fawnflower-** Light brown tabby queen with an icy-blue gaze  & white tail tip

 **Elders:**

 **Coffeesprite-** Coffee-brown coloured she-cat with dark brown stripes  & paws

* * *

 _LoveClan_

 **Ruler:**

 **Rosestar-** Handsome, white tom with rose-red eyes _  
App. Hypnopaw  
_

 **Second in Commands:**

 **Shutout-** Golden tabby tom

 **Dawnwing-** Sleek, glowing light cream tabby she-cat with rosy-amber eyes _(OC by Hi)_

 **Healers:**

 **Fallowfern-** Pale brown she-cat with bright green eyes & darker brown spots

 **Silverpebble-** Small dark brown dappled silver tom with lake-blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Brightcloud-** Ginger, red & white tortoiseshell tom _  
App. Dovepaw_

 **Cloverkiss-** Light brown she-cat with a pale brown underbelly  & tail tip with green eyes  
 _App. Swiftpaw_

 **Poppywing-** Tortoiseshell white she-cat  
 _App. Cutepaw_

 **Briarpool-** Brown she-cat with a pink nose

 **Hawkember-** Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes & black stripes

 **Horsewhikser-** Dark brown tom with cream-gold coloured flecked chest with blue eyes

 **Rosepool-** Silver flecked dark grey she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 **Squirreldash-** Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes & a white tail-tip

 **Goldenfang-** Gold, dappled grey tom with silver/grey-blue eyes

 **Yarrowheart-** Bright yellow tabby she-cat with golden stripes & silvery-blue eyes

 **Oliveowl-** Dark brown flecked white tom with olive-green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Swiftpaw-** White tom with splotches of black

 **Dovepaw-** Pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

 **Hypnopaw-** Golden tom with a white underbelly

 **Cutepaw-** Cream & white she-cat with grey eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Softflower-** Siamese queen, _mother of Goldenfang's kits_  
 **Halfkit-** Black  & white tom  
 **Sandykit-** Pale gold she-kit with darker flecks  
 **Bluekit-** Blue-furred tom

 **Merrysky-** Cream  & white coat with a grey tail tip with pink eyes, _mother of Horsewhisker's kits_  
 **Curlykit-** Golden-furred she-kit  
 **Daisykit-** Cream she-kit with grey paws  
 **Ashenkit-** Grey tom with darker flecks

 **Elders:**

 **Timberfall-** Tortoiseshell, grey tom

 **Thawpetal-** Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Kelpie-Pooka:** Old black, sturdy tom with brown eyes, _former loner_

 **Sleepingflower-** White she-cat with a grey tail tip  & amber eyes

* * *

 _Cats Outside Clans_

 **Quillow-** Jay-coloured tabby tom with white paws

 **Midnight-** Black she-cat with a grey spot on her tail

 **Twilight-** White she-cat with one grey ear

 **Halftom-** Sturdy black  & white tom-kit with green eyes

 **Ginger-** Light brown tabby queen with green eyes, _formerly a warrior_

 **Paige-** Pale ginger she-kit with stripes, big blue eyes  & a white muzzle

 **Petri-** White tom covered in small black spots with blue eyes, _father of Halftom & Paige_

 **Joka-** Old dark ginger tom

 **Swift-** Orange tabby she-cat with striking black stripes & frosty green eyes _(OC by Frostypearl)_

 **Tag-** Young cream brown she-cat with gleaming bright amber eyes & one white paw, kittypet

 **Arachnid-** Jet-black tom with a white muzzle, tail tip, paws & a single white stripe down his back, _brother of Widowfang_

* * *

 **Also, if you want your cat in a special position; Healer/SIC. Be sure to PM me, first in best dress! But I will look forward to seeing lots of OCs come in this is meant to be for fun, so go tell everyone! :D Also for every 10 cats that there are in a clan, there has to be 1 commander/healer.**

 **So there's 20 or so cats in HappyClan. 1 Healer & 1 commander will look after 10 of those cats. While there's another Healer & another commander to look after the rest. The limit for SIC is 4-5, while there can be 6 or less Healers if the clan's overpopulated & needs more healthy active cats to help out with resources & training. **

_**-Star4**_


	4. Prologue

**I hope you enjoy & have a wonderful day! **

**E** **verything belongs to rightful owners.** **  
**

 **I'm still accepting OCs from every clan by the way, even outside cats are appreciated, thanks.**

* * *

The sky outside was as dark as the pelt of a badger's. No stars dared to glitter tonight, the trees shifted nervously, their leaves swaying back and forth causing the branches to creak & groan. There was a swift breeze but it was like ice; flaming, stinging ice that cut through your skin. Your breath would escape your lips and create frosty, grey clouds in front of your glassy eyes. But nothing dared made a single move tonight.

It was the night of the Smiling Moon.

That time of the month where the moon was cut into a crescent as it shifted to make the dark sky look as if it were smiling down on the terrified creatures that were caught, lost in the forests and streets below.

What made this night so horrible was the shrieking of innocent cats and other living things that fell victim to the sharp claws and teeth that flung from the darkest corners and bushes. On this night, the huge wildcats from the dark nearby forest came crawling out of their sleepy dens and hunted down anyone they wanted.

Hidden in a dead bramble bush was a small pale ginger she-kit, she stirred beside her brother, her big blue eyes searched for the familiar shape of their mother's pelt. No matter what, their mother had said to never go out on the night of the Smiling Moon.

Distracted from the sudden cloud that erupted from her muzzle, Paige looked over at the black and white tom-kit stirring beside her. Without their mother, the kits became very cold.

"Halftom, did mother say anything?"

Paige nudged her brother, he was fluffier and bigger than she was but the worry in his green eyes showed Paige that Halftom was just as scared as she was. "No."

Paige watched as her brother got to his paws and pushed his head out through the opening of their home.

"Halftom! Get back inside," Paige hissed. "Mother said not to go outside on this night!"

Paige's warning lowered to a whisper as they heard a twig crack under a cat's paw from outside their nest, Halftom quickly rushed back to his sister's side. Paige shook in terror next to her black & white brother, both of their fear scents choked them.

Suddenly, a tired tabby cat padded from out of the thick bushes. Halftom gave a soft mew as he padded out to greet their mother, he leapt back with a surprised yelp as their mother collapsed. Paige noticed that their mother was bleeding heavily from deep wounds covering her pelt.

"Mother!"

Paige rushed out to join her brother by their mother's side.

"G-go... Back... I-in-side!.."

Their mother spurted blood from her mouth as she struggled to her paws to push her kits back into the safety of their long-dead bramble bush.

"Mother, let me help!"

Halftom insisted as he padded beside his mother as she pushed Paige back into their den. Halftom knew a lot of ways to heal a cat, their mother had taught them how to hunt and heal their wounds.

"N-no... Go inside!"

Their mother hissed in pain as she pushed both her kits inside and quickly followed them. Paige saw a flash of white fur behind her mother before a furious yowl rang out through the silent night. "Mother!"

The tabby queen flung herself around to face the feral tom, Halftom pushed Paige back further into the bramble bush, away from their attacker.

Another tom joined their mother's attacker, Halftom hissed and yowled in rage as he rushed forward to help their mother. "Halftom!"

Paige yowled in utter terror as she saw a white long-legged tom with black stripes clutch her litter-mate in his strong jaws. A sickening crack followed by their mother's screech. The black and white tabby ripped Halftom apart, enjoying how the blood sprayed across his monochrome pelt and dotted the dewy grass with crimson tears.

Halftom, her brother, is dead.

Paige started to cry as she watched the second attacker, a black tom, slice open her mother's throat. The first tom raced forward to help spill the queen's blood. The black tom growled as he crawled into the bramble bush, for a spare moment; Paige caught the black tom's eye, a flash of mercy or guilt flickered in his ice-blue orbs.

Paige whimpered as her legs trembled, the tom just lied there, looking at her as he blocked her only way out. Behind him, the monochrome tabby was almost done tearing Paige's family apart.

The black tom still stared at Paige, his muzzle had a few white hairs, forming them into a smile. The tom had a black face, ice-blue eyes and a white smile. Paige was terrified, she had never seen a cat like this before!

Paige huddled closer to the edge of the bush, the sharp thorns that always bothered her were pushed out of her mind by fear. The young tom was getting closer.

Paige closed her eyes as the black cat squeezed and fit his entire self into her home, she was frozen. Some heartbeats passed before Paige looked up at the tom, his friend still ripping apart her mother.

The tom stood in front of Paige, looking down on her with pity in his icy eyes, he shifted his paws to let Paige squeeze through the escape of the bramble bush. "Go."

The tom ordered, Paige looked up confused for a moment, was he serious? He was letting her leave!

Paige wasted no time in scrambling out of the dead bush and straight past the monochrome tabby. With a surprised grunt, he began to take chase when his friend pounced on him.

 _Run Paige, run!_ _Run and never look back!.._

Paige's fearful thoughts raced through her mind as she neared the Twolegplace, its towering hedges and sharp bricks no challenge for the ginger cat tonight.

Paige leapt over a wooden fence, she was already panting. She caught the eye of a old dark ginger tom. "Help me!" She screeched as she heard thundering paws race up from behind her, there was a pause. Paige looked up into cold, grey eyes. The tabby was getting ready to pounce on her, the black tom joined him on the fence making it shift. The tabby growled at his friend when he lost his balance.

Paige quickly hurried away and onto the streets of the Twolegplace.

"You didn't see anything!"

The tabby hissed at the dark ginger kittypet, "n-nothing at all!"

The tabby leapt away to catch up with Paige as the black tom nodded curtly towards the kittypet.

"Highpaw! This way."

The black tom called over his shoulder, a young blue tabby joined the black tom and they sped off to catch up with their clan-mate.

Paige waited by the edge of the Thunderpath, frantically looking in all directions. For the Twoleg monsters and the savage cats.

 _Now!_ Paige raced across the grey stone as she caught her breath and a monster raced by. Once on the other side, she stopped and turned around, a loud growl had caught her attention.

The black & white tabby erupted from the hedges and started for the Thunderpath, behind him was the black tom and a blue kitten Paige hadn't seen until now.

"How will we get her now?"

Paige could just make out the blue tabby's words as a monster roared past, the monochrome tabby looked at the monster and flicked his tail.

The two older toms leapt onto the grey stone and stretched their bodies across as the younger tom raced past them and stopped on the two white lines that split the Thunderpath. He waited calmly for the other two to catch up, a monster roared past him, ruffling his fur.

The two toms soon did the same, letting the young blue tabby cross while they shielding him with their bodies. The blue tabby leapt onto the grass a fox-length away from Paige. The black tom soon joined him, his icy gaze pinned Paige. The blue cat beside him stared at the monochrome tabby.

A monster flew past them and with a thud, the long-legged tom lied dead on the Thunderpath as the monster continued on its way. Paige held her breath, her eyes were wide. The blue tom flicked his ears as the black cat never shifted his gaze away from Paige.

Their friend had just died and they didn't care? How savage were these cats?

"Longstripe?"

The blue tabby meowed quietly, the monochrome tabby shook his head suddenly and leapt to his paws as if he were still alive. Paige's fear returned, this tabby had just been killed, what's worse he was alive! Longstripe, was it? This cat had a name? This cat was immortal!?

Paige quickly turned on her heels and pelted toward a dark entrance of a Twoleg den. The Kittypets called this a window, and unfortunately this one was closed.

"Midnight! Twilight! Please, help me, let me in!"

The outline of a cat's face popped up to meet Paige, their blue eyes opened wide as they spotted the hissing and snarling toms behind the ginger she-kit.

Midnight's face disappeared into the darkness and the window remained closed.

"Ugh! Anyone, help!?"

Paige yowled, she raced past Midnight's house as the attackers gave chase. Paige jumped as a dog barked from behind its fence as they raced past, her fur made her look twice her size.

Paige stopped for a daring heartbeat and then pelted toward a familiar Twoleg den sitting on the edge of the gloomy forest. Paige wanted to scream out her friend's name but she was already choking for air.

The dark night didn't seem so cold now that Paige was trapped in her burning fur. Paige didn't even stop to look across the Thunderpath, the hurried, heavy paw steps behind the ginger cat pushed her onward.

Paige reached the fence and squeezed through a hole in the bottom, the attackers suddenly stopped. Their murmured voices warning Paige before they suddenly all split off into different directions.

Paige was in the backyard of a Twoleg den, her only escape was the hole she had squeezed through and the open darkly forest looming in front of her.

Paige whipped around as the clover bushes rustled on the opposite side of the backyard.

"There you are!"

It was the blue tabby, his amber eyes full of fire, burning holes into Paige's eyes. Paige was frozen, she couldn't run anymore, she was too tired. The blue tom didn't look any older than her, and his friends had covered him from the monsters. Maybe Paige stood a fighting chance...

The blue tabby hissed as he paced on his paws, Paige straightened up and matched the tom's glare.

"Looking for a fight?"

He taunted, he kneading the ground and snarled at her from across the yard.

"You got one."

Before Paige could change her mind, the tabby sprinted toward her. His unsheathed claws glinting in the moon's smile, the wind racing along his pelt and his eyes burning so bright, his jaws wide open into a snarl with drool dripping from his teeth.

Paige shrunk back with a whimper, but the tom didn't stop. Instead, his jaws clamped shut around her neck as he growled and raked her chest with his claws. No matter how hard Paige shook, his grip on her neck wouldn't let go.

Paige yowled, she flipped onto her back and pushed the blue tabby off her, he was twice her size but he was still taken aback by her sudden move.

"Paige!"

In the window, a light flicked on as a jay-coloured tabby leapt down and raced over to her to help pull off the feral cat.

"Quillow! Help me!"

Paige managed to choke out as a patch of blue fur made its way into her mouth.

"Highpaw!"

From in the shadows amongst the edges of the gloomy forest, a small black tom with white eyes called to the blue tabby. Quillow grabbed Paige and kicked Highpaw away as they made a mad dash for the Twoleg den.

Paige looked over her shoulder once more to see Highpaw limping back into the forest to join the small tom, other cats soon joined them, Paige recognized two of them.

Beside Highpaw, the small black tom, a grey tabby & a black and white she-cat, Longstripe sat with the smiling tom, watching with his icy blue eyes as Paige rushed inside to the safety of Quillow's home.

* * *

 **There's the prologue, let me know what you think. Also! This chapter is only exclusive, so it won't be added to the actual story. The first chapter of 'Don't Smile' will follow on after this but this won't be included...**

 ** _-Star4_ **


	5. Thank You! (Still Accepting!)

**Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC! Go to "Open Spots" to see what I'm still accepting. Everyone have a nice day/night.**

 **The story is up now, thank you all so much & I will still be accepting OCs! But I won't be accepting OCs halfway through the story, so I'll give this a week or so... **

**Enjoy, read & review! :)**

 _Story Content: (For fox-dung & kits' giggles! XD) _

Fuzzykit looked over at his sisters. Dustykit was telling Hollykit about the different lines a leaf had to each other leaf & feather. Snowykit & Mossykit were play fighting as Sunnykit & Tawnykit were seeing who could jump on Mistykit's over-sized tail. Lilykit & Berrykit were congratulating Greykit limping back to the Nursery after his & Jaykit's adventure outside the camp.

 _Yes_ , Fuzzykit thought, _welcome to CrazyClan..._

 **If you don't get it, Fuzzykit has 9 sisters & 2 brothers. Its a story that probs will be coming out at the end of this year or so...**

 **Fuzzykit's sisters:**

 **Dustykit, Hollykit, Snowykit, Mossykit, Tawnykit, Lilykit, Berrykit & Greykit.**

 **Fuzzykit's brothers: Sunnykit & Jaykit. **

**It was originally going to be Fuzzykit as the only tom in his litter with Dustykit, Mossykit, Snowykit & Sunnykit. Then, I'm like: Let's add some crazy!**

 **Please don't steal my kits! Everything belongs to rightful owners.**

 _ **-Star4** _


End file.
